


One for the Road

by genevievedarcygranger



Series: Hotch x Reader / Hotch x You [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Bisexual Aaron Hotchner, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kinktober Day 3 Masturbation, Kinktober Day Three, Kinktober Day Three Masturbation, Kinktober day 3, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, OOC Hotch, One Shot, Out of Character, POV Second Person, Panties, Romance, Short One Shot, Smut, Song: One for the Road (Arctic Monkeys), Vaginal Fingering, bisexual reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/pseuds/genevievedarcygranger
Summary: When Hotch gets in the mood, he only has one thing on his mind.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/You
Series: Hotch x Reader / Hotch x You [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862236
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	One for the Road

When you woke up this morning, it was from Hotch settling back down behind you to spoon, his weight jostling the mattress slightly no matter how careful he was. It would have been all too easy to fall back asleep again, but then Hotch was pressing against you, his heat like a small sun that made you push the covers down. Hotch took it as an invitation as he looped his arm around your waist and settled his hand low on your belly, his fingertips teasing at the waistband of your panties. His erection rutted against your lower back, his lips settled on the exposed bit of skin around the loosened neckline of the old t-shirt you wore to bed, and you knew there would be no more sleeping.

"Well, good morning to you, too," you murmured, voice still heavy with sleep. You didn't bother opening your eyes as you snaked your hand behind you, wedging it between your bodies to rub the palm of your hand over his erection. From the feel of his pants, he was wearing the grey sweatpants that you adored. Slowly, your mind filtered in the realization that this was one of Hotch's off-days and a rare occasion when Jack still had to go to school. He must have already gotten up and taken him there before coming back to bed.

"Good morning," Hotch murmured into skin, and it was like his voice vibrated through your bones, heading straight for your core. "I know how to make it an even better one." His fingers crept down and pressed over panties, just applying a bit of pressure.

It was enough to start your engines. "Mm," you carefully pushed your head back into the pillows, exposing more of your neck to his talented mouth. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Chuckling in response, Hotch latched his lips around your pulse point and sucked. With your permission, Hotch started rubbing circles, still staying above the panties for now. Despite how insatiable he could get, Hotch also had an unfathomable amount of patience in the sack as well, something he carried with him in all parts of his life. You considered yourself lucky, but that also meant that with foreplay, Hotch was a terrible tease. Oh sure, you were always lavished with attention and never left wanting, but in your line of work – and his – time wasn't something you often had on your side.

"God, Aaron, gimme more," you huffed, a little frustration.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Hotch laughed, and even though he was laughing at you more than with you, his happiness was still infectious.

"You would be, too, if someone woke you up with promises of orgasms and then spent the whole time being teased," you accused. Not one to be so passive, you slipped your hand behind you again and up his body until you caught ahold of his jaw, lacking its usual morning stubble. Using the grip that you had on him, you urged him forward and twisted your head until you could catch his mouth in a case. His breath was minty-fresh from where he had already brushed his teeth this morning, and his hair was combed and gelled, too. If you weren't so sure Hotch loved you, you might've been embarrassed of how you looked. But he did love you, so your mind was definitively on other matters of importance.

Compared to how insistently his fingers rubbed over your pelvis, Hotch's kisses were light and sweet. He teased, "You're eager, aren't you?"

In response, you pushed your ass back until you were grinding against his erection. "And you're absolutely fucking insatiable." Then Hotch was the one groaning in your ear at that. "Was last night not enough for you, baby?" you asked, already knowing the answer.

"There's never enough time when it comes to being with you."

Hotch could be very romantic if he wanted to. That was something you learned with time.

You took that time then to kiss him again. When you pulled away, you were both breathless and panting, and to Hotch's credit, he didn't shy away from your less than stellar breath. "If that's the case, then you better step to it." Meeting his gaze levelly, you breathed, "Make me come, Aaron."

Finally, he was at a loss of words, reduced to a whimper as his fingers quickened their pace. You had thought that he would hurry up and slip his fingers inside your panties at the least or go ahead and rip them off so he could start having fun, too, at the most. But of course, Hotch was determined to make you come like this, and considering the very explicit nature of your dreams of last night – memories, more like – you were right at the edge in no time.

You were practically riding his hand, your panties soaked through and tucked up against you impossibly close. It was like having a second skin, and from experience, Hotch knew you intimately. He had no trouble making you come without ever sliding his fingers inside you.

When you came, it was with a small cry that rang through the too quiet house, overriding Hotch's heavy breathing dampening the back of your neck. Trembling in the aftershock, you let Hotch gather you in his arms and roll your body on top of his. Again, your mouths found each other's, and then Hotch was tugging your shirt off and tossing it aside. Your mouths disconnected only so you could sit up and he could pull your panties to the side. It was as he was trying to wiggle those damn sweatpants down – the front stained with precum – that you snuck a glance at the clock on the bedside table, wondering if your alarm was going to interrupt.

As soon as you saw the time, it was a douse of water to your libido. "Shit!" You scrambled to climb off of Hotch, nearly falling out of bed in the process. Luckily, you catch yourself in time before your head could hit the other bedside table, and then you were off collecting clothes before your trip to the bathroom. "Shit, shit, shit. Why didn't the motherfucking alarm go off? Did I forget to set it?"

From the bed, Hotch hadn't moved except to push himself up on his elbows and watch. Even his erection, insistent as it was, hadn't gone down, stubbornly peeping over the top of his sweatpants and leaking against his navel. "No, you set it. I turned it off before I left, though."

"Well, why did you do that?" You weren't angry, not exactly. Just flustered. Unlike Hotch, you were never a morning person and it took you time to get ready, something you definitely didn't have on your side right now.

"It's our day off," Hotch explained, confused he had done something wrong. "Why? Do you have somewhere you need to be?"

"Dentist appointment." Standing at the sink in just your underwear, you started brushing your teeth vigorously. There'd be no time to floss, or eat breakfast, or even grab coffee. Fuck, coffee sounded wonderful.

"Oh," Hotch's voice was small, and you glanced at him from the bathroom. His expression was very apologetic. "I'm sorry I forgot about that."

"Hm," you mumbled around your toothbrush. You spat in the sink before you answered. "It's fine, baby. I should've reminded you about it and I'm sorry it's on one of our rare days off. But I definitely need a shower before I go." You didn't want to show up to your dentist smelling like sex and B.O., which was the current fragrance you were sporting that morning.

"I can join you," Hotch offered, though he still hadn't gotten out of bed yet or tucked himself away. In fact, his hand had wrapped around his cock as if it had a mind of its own, tugging at it intermittently. "Make it a good one for the road."

You snorted at Hotch as you slipped your panties off. "You know, if it wasn't the dentist, I'd totally suck your dick, but not happening." Standing naked in the bathroom now, you flipped on the fan and tossed your panties in Hotch's face in retaliation. They met their mark. "Think you can finish yourself off, horndog, or would you rather wait for me to get back?"

Hotch pulled the panties off his face with his other hand. "It's the dentist. You're gonna be there at least two hours, maybe three. You want me to wait here hard that long?" He pouted at you with his brown eyes so wide, and it would have been very adorable had he not been stroking his cock so leisurely or rubbing his fingers over your sodden panties on his abdomen.

In that moment, you hated the goddamn dentist. "Fuck, you're such a dirty boy," you murmured appreciatively, mostly to yourself but Hotch heard you, of course, if that smug smirk was anything to go by. "Looks like you have your answer, though, baby. Think of me."

And with that you closed the door to the bathroom and escaped into the shower. Still, it was a little hard to shower when all you could think about was what Hotch was getting up to all by his lonesome in the bed you shared. You had to lower the shower temperature to resist the temptation to slip down and take care of business for yourself.

By the time you got out and started drying off, your own curiosity got the best of you. Instead of getting ready in the bathroom like you intended, you pushed the door open. As the steam billowed out from behind you, you caught Hotch red-handed.

He was spread out in the sheets, his sweatpants only pushed down as far as his thighs and his shirt rucked up under his armpits. There was a fine sheen of sweat across his skin, and even though he had already done his hair for the day, it was sticking to his forehead already. He had one hand teasing at his nipples, while his other hand was wrapped around his cock and pumping at a punishing pace, the motion so vigorous that his balls were bouncing.

His eyes were shut tight and he was so caught up in what he was doing that he never even heard you. That was how you caught him using your panties to jerk off to completion until he spilled all over his hand, your panties, and his stomach which spasmed with his orgasm. Hotch's groans of competition leaked through his clenched teeth until he finally dropped boneless against the pillows, panting.

"Fuck, you're beautiful."

Immediately, Hotch's eyes opened, his long eyelashes that you have always envied fluttering against his high cheekbones like a dark smudging of a butterfly's wings. His eyes found yours lazily, still riding the high of his orgasm. "You're beautiful, too," he murmured, and it was a sincere sentiment.

It took everything in you not to cross the room and kiss him, but if you did, you would have never left the house that morning. "When I get back," you started to promise, "I'm going to put you in my panties and rub you off until you ruin them."

And despite how filthy Hotch had been all morning, he blushed, and you fell in love with him all over again.


End file.
